


哀矜万华镜

by Tirpitz



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Damian Wayne, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirpitz/pseuds/Tirpitz
Summary: NSFW works collection. 100％ pure bottom!Damian. Mostly underaged.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. “Barely legal teen have sex outdoor with his daddy”

镜头开启。看得出，这摄像技术算是生涩，而主角看起来也很生涩。褐色皮肤的男孩子，有点紧张地避开镜头的目光，并不习惯被拍摄。他只穿了一件尺寸过大的运动外套，不着下装。色素沉淀的膝盖头上还贴着创可贴。背后满地都是杂草、树枝，散落满地的圆形光斑说明了这里的地点——小树林。也许没什么人，所以摄像的人叫男孩不要害怕。  
做个自我介绍吧？  
“唔，嗯……”达米安局促地看着镜头，笑了笑，“嗨……大家，随便叫我什么都好，达米，小D什么的……今天是情人节，所以我和……”  
他明显在征求拍摄者的意见。  
“和daddy打算试一下野外性爱，加一点点暴露的情节。各位没有伴侣的也没关系哦，”达米安羞得眼睛都发红，“我会让你们射出来的……”  
他说完，抿着嘴巴，拉开连帽衫拉链，褪到肩膀以下。有一侧的乳头若隐若现，粉色的。自然，下身娇小的生殖器也让人看光了。那儿光溜溜的，实在不知道发育没有。  
“我们就在这里做吗？”他看着镜头之后，“不？好吧。我们要去河边。”  
摄像者的大手拉住他的，开始往河边走。  
“刚刚我说的还好吧？”达米安小声问，嘴唇撅着，那股害羞劲还没过去，“我又不是专业的……”  
做得很好。大手摸了摸他的脑袋。  
“哼……我会这样都是因为你，老头。”  
要被听到了哦。  
“要不是因为你，我怎么会喜欢这个嘛！”  
喜欢什么？要说出来。  
“当、当然是……”  
做小露出癖？年纪轻轻就喜欢暴露什么的……  
“唔……！”  
猫爪袭来，镜头黑了几秒。

“嗨……刚刚出了点小意外，已经调整好了。”  
达米安露出营业的微笑。  
剪辑到河边了。小河声音悠扬，让人很放松。达米安肩上挑着午后的阳光，还暂且不到毒辣的时候，直照出细小可爱的绒毛来。  
“我……我想撒尿……”  
达米安征求着对方的意见。哎呀，为什么不在来之前尿尿？  
“尿了……”  
达米安很委屈的模样。啊，难道说是露出散步太兴奋了？  
“嗯……”  
达米安面色潮红，难堪。达米，自从第一次露出，你都在户外撒尿过多少次啦？  
“谁……谁会数那个啊！”  
达米不乖哦。  
达米安可怜巴巴地吸了吸鼻子，“唔……拜托，daddy，我想尿尿。”  
就尿在河里吧。要把衣服撩起来，把屁股亮出来。达米安的小鸟已经半挺起有一段时间了。  
达米安如释重负地，微微挺出肚皮，朝河里排尿。不过，达米安的表情完全不只是生理需求得到缓解，好像反而被唤起了。  
“哈啊……”他小小的嘴角翘起来，盯着自己弧形的水柱，喘出热气团。  
达米安也没抖几下，搞的最后几滴尿洒到腿上，顺着小腿而下，滚进干净的白袜子和球鞋里。  
达米舒服了，也要照顾一下daddy吧？  
“知，知道啦……”  
拍摄者帮他脱下外套，丢到干燥的河滩上。达米安很自觉地坐上去，明明身上只剩鞋袜，也已经不害臊了。他凑近镜头，在拍不到的附近（和摄影师）湿漉漉地吻了几口。  
有好好润滑吧？  
达米安柔韧度不错，他抬起一条腿，像坐在地上练功的芭蕾舞演员。只是，他是为了露出屁股间黏答答的小洞。  
“当然了，要验货吗？”他格格地笑了，一只手扒拉了一下屁股蛋，肛门很自然地张开来，“快点，不然要有人了。”  
这里才没几个人呢。  
粗壮的白人肉棒迫近，达米安蜷缩着小手，像被人翻成肚皮朝上的小狗。男人掰着他一边的小短腿，挤开了外括约肌，往里面送。然后，达米安和他的距离为负，连接点是毛毛超多的大人胯部。  
“唔……唔……”达米安咬着嘴唇，想来是尺寸还是太大。  
痛吗？达米安含着泪，逞强道，“只有一点点！唔……”  
没办法嘛，不管怎么润滑，最后都要让它来扒开……你已经很坚强了哦。  
“自恋狂……”  
镜头拍到他们的连接处。囊袋拍打的声音有些大，配上达米安小动物一样细碎的哀叫，粗壮的阴茎凶猛地进出于还不具规模的屁股中，似乎时不时地要带出些粉色的肉来。达米安的勃起也摇摇晃晃的，但是可怜巴巴的不受照顾。  
“噫……！”男人的大拇指插进他嘴里，他不得不叫出声来，“唔诶……嗯嗯……”  
地上石头那么多，其实很难说躺着被侵犯是舒服的。达米安又嘤咛了一会，眼神一直盯着他的男人（而不是镜头），哀怜，希冀，充满依赖。他伸出手要他抱：  
“斯……唔唔……daddy！”达米安仰着脸，嘴角还被嵌着大拇指，露出一边尖尖的小虎牙，“要、要亲……”  
亲了就拍不了了。  
“我不管！”达米安扭了扭，满意地看着男人放下机器到旁边，然后抱着对方背脊亲吻。  
“唔嗯嗯……好像要射了……”  
他们下身，那发红暴怒的阳具也因为先走汁，或是润滑剂的缘故，抽插出白色的泡子来，堆在阴茎底部。  
是射了，还是尿了？  
“唔、”达米安被羞辱到了，“是射了！”  
不知道达米有没有学会控制排尿呢。  
“当然有！啊啊……”男人开始攻击他的敏感点，每一下都令他小腹收紧，小鸟自然是经不住几次进攻，很快地射了，“哈啊……”  
几点白白的粘液飞到肚子上。但射完精后，还是冒了些清澈无色的尿液，看得达米安直脸红，不得不咬牙，最后它们在小肚子上积了个小水凼。他低着头，以为又要挨羞辱。但是男人反而摸他的头，说：做得好，达米，不像过去那样老是尿尿了。  
“嘿嘿……”达米安娇憨地笑了。  
男人把他的腿按到他身上，他稍微换了一个姿势，侧趴在地上，短小丰盛的身体也稍许积在地上。  
Daddy也要去了……想在里面，可以吗？  
达米安听话地点头。  
乖孩子……  
一阵加速的抽插后，肉棒的节奏慢了，直到慢的完全停在达米安身体里。达米安按摩了一下肚子，似乎是已经有不舒服的感觉传来。不久，男人放下他的小短腿。达米安则很听话地背过身狗爬，因为：  
没错，让大家看看达米的大人巧克力奶油派……  
“唔唔……”达米安生涩地扒开已经被插得松软的小穴。白色粘稠的精液慢慢地滑出来，流到褐色的肌肤上。

“喂！你把衣服还给我！”达米安站在镜头前，整个人光溜溜的，因为争东西面红耳赤，“臭老头！”  
这衣服还是我的呢。说完，男人把衣服丢进河里。  
“哇！”达米安几乎要跳起来，“你干嘛！”  
再买不就是了。  
“那我要穿什么回去啊！”  
穿你的皮……啪！（耳光）  
达米安怕冷一般地抱起双臂，紧张地看四周。  
“现在我怎么办？”  
我们开了车来，你到底在怕什么？  
“万、万一被人看到了怎么办……”  
难道还能下车来追我们吗？（笑）  
“可是！唔……”达米安为难起来，“回家也还是要走路一段的！你说怎么办吧！”  
我抱着你，或者裹个外套。我们的邻居不会在意一个不穿衣服的小孩的。  
“哼……”  
嗯，河对面好像有人……  
“呜哇！”  
达米安惊吓地，一边徒然地护住身体——并意识到两只小爪子根本护不过来，一边往后看。什么都没有，他气的捶打男人起来。  
“住嘴！不许吓我！”  
达米什么时候才能变成真正的露出癖呢？  
“绝不！”达米安气鼓鼓的，可是，刚刚他确实有兴奋起来，一想起对岸有人偷看到他的裸体，甚至是他光溜溜做爱的全程……  
总之，先回车上？  
“嗯……”  
达米安握住男人的手，有些局促不安地和他一同走。他熟透的皮肤，小小的胸脯、阴茎，甚至一塌糊涂的肚子与腿根，此刻也是亮出来，毫不处理。微风一吹，有股危险的凉意。  
“斯……daddy。”  
嗯？  
“情人节快乐。你今天快乐吗？”  
很快乐。你做的很棒。  
“哼，那是当然的……嘿嘿。”  
达米安露出孩子气的笑容。镜头结束。

赞 1000 踩560  
Rate: 52％  
Upload: Nobody15  
Tags: teen; barely legal; outdoor sex

Comment:  
-Bro...This is absolutely illegal...That boy looks only 10!  
-more plz I need a cute little boy just like him  
-FBI open the door!!!  
-pedo.  
-I doubt he even hit puberty.  
-A tiny sassy shota bottom, yet so cute❤  
-This video is not available in your country. WTF? Where can i see this?  
-Only in japan  
-Who tf uploaded this!? Thanks, fap already.


	2. witcher Slade and sourcer Dami have sex

「女妖猎人」任务完成。  
经验值＋150  
已升级！8级

“谢谢你，狩魔猎人，巢穴一除，附近就不会有那么多伤患了，”背部佝偻的老人说，“我会施传送术，你要一起吗？”  
“有什么副作用吗？”  
“也许会恶心呕吐。”

【和老人一起传送】  
【不如说说你的伪装吧？】👈🏻

“伪装？”老人声音抖了起来，虽然那可爱的大眉毛大胡子遮住了面部，“你在说什么？”  
“骗一骗山野乡民倒是可以，不必在我面前伪装。”  
“不知道你在说什么，狩魔猎人。”  
“刚刚你施法的时候，我看到你露出原型。个子很小。”老人拉了拉脑袋上的斗篷，“达米安·奥古，被诅咒的小术士，对吗？人们都说你死了……”  
“……看来你懂的行情蛮多，猎人。”  
老人放下斗篷，再露出脸时，已是年轻少年的模样。背也不再驼了。

更新人物档案-「达米安·奥古，或韦恩」

“不要告诉那些农民。他们要取乐的事可是很少，而我也不想再自找麻烦。”  
“你不是爱他们的吗？”  
“爱？”男孩很吃惊的样子，“我只是不想再一天到晚救治汗臭味的樵夫了。他们还在我屋子里放屁，意识清醒了就说黄色笑话……”  
“随你怎么说吧。”斯莱德笑了。  
男孩意识到自己失态，脸红了红，“还有话到屋里说，我可不想再待在这种又冷又臭的地方。”  
“要怎么传送？”  
“抓紧我。”

【抱住达米安】👈🏻  
【抓住达米安的胳膊】

“唔！”达米安直接被抱起来了，“蠢货，我只让你抓住我！”  
“我怕掉进海里。”  
“啧！”达米安低头念起咒语，指尖有魔源亮起，斯莱德感觉被抽离了洞穴。

加载中……

“放开！”一落地，达米安就暴打起斯莱德的手，“真没礼貌！”  
斯莱德松手，发现他们已经在达米安那个小小的屋子里了。摆满了花儿草儿，架上睡着花斑猫，地上还有一只黑色大丹狗，起来摇尾巴欢迎他的主人。  
“我听说你是国王的宠儿，为什么沦落到这个地步？”  
“你想必是听了错误的传说。我从来不是宠儿，至于后一个为什么，因为我受了诅咒，而诅咒的那个人已经死了。”  
“不能再解除？”  
“不能。”达米安倚在壁炉边，冷冷地说，又嘲笑地说，“那女人也许本想把我变成学步小儿，甚或婴孩，那样我甚至没法开口念咒语。结果自己的本事只够把我变成这样。”  
“这是你的多少岁？”  
“13。”  
达米安小声嘟囔。  
“不要提这个了。你要多少报酬？”

【200克朗】👈🏻  
【150克朗】

“这么贵？！”  
“……”  
斯莱德已经疲于和平民讨价还价，这次遇上了本该富裕的术士，却还是遇到这种情况。  
“你钱不够？”  
“只有100……”  
“我以为你父亲是……”“那都是过去的事了！我已经和他们没关系了。”  
达米安有些为难地看着斯莱德，双眼湿漉漉的。  
“对不起，狩魔猎人，我可以赊账吗？只是100块，我会很快赚回来的。在还债之前，我会免费给你提供炼金材料。”

【接受】  
【来打一局昆特牌定胜负】  
【想要别的】👈🏻

“别的？那是什么？”达米安当下按紧了露出一片锁骨的斗篷口。

【我想和你共度良宵】👈🏻  
【强行推倒】（需要迷惑术 3级）（提示：对方的迷惑术也许比你更高超）

“共、共度？”达米安脸红成一片，“太、太不成体统了！你…你这个肮脏的狩魔猎人！”  
“嘿，听我说……”  
“别靠近我！”

【你很美，我……喜欢你。】👈🏻  
【哈，你也很久没男人了不是吗？】

“诶！？”达米安双手捂脸，从指缝里露出眼睛来。“美、美是应该形容孩子的吗？你这个炼铜狩魔猎人！”  
“可你不是孩子。”  
“呃…！诡辩之术！”  
斯莱德靠近，达米安没有躲。他把小体型的术士抱起来，后者惊呼一声，慌张地挣扎一会儿。他的种种表现简直像从未在关系中过的少女。想来也许是隐居太久了吧。  
“我知道你对我也有意。”  
达米安皱眉，“你们狩魔猎人都这么自恋吗？”  
“哈哈。”  
斯莱德笑了笑，吻住他的嘴，而他也立刻投入这个吻中。斯莱德一面撩开他的斗篷，摸到他光光的膝盖，然后一路往上，拉掉他的腰带，短裤就这么挂到达米安脚踝。他刚把阳具抵到达米安股间，达米安按住他，嘟囔：  
“我不要这个姿势。很不安全。”  
他被斯莱德按在墙壁上，会不会落下来全看斯莱德。  
“你要求真多。”  
斯莱德把他抱到地上，让他躺在有毯子的地方，那里通常放恢复期的病人。洁癖的达米安皱了皱鼻子，但还是很快继续与斯莱德亲吻。斯莱德撩开他半长的袍子，红棕色的耻部皮肤暴露出来，没生毛，或说达米安有剃毛的习惯（几乎只有妓女有这个习惯），阴茎非常地不成器，也难怪达米安要被同行嘲笑了。“没种的家伙”，他是真的爱男人呢，还是只是被迫压在别人身下泄欲，斯莱德认识他到至今也不明白。  
他又粗又烫的阴茎挤了挤，在达米安嘶嘶地吃疼声中，终于挤了进去。活像个愣头愣脑的泥鳅，钻到达米安过于紧致的后穴里，让那周围的皮肤山崩一样地往那个圈儿里塌陷。达米安费力地抱着自己的大腿，后面又吃着这么大一根阴茎，看上去是楚楚可怜。浅褐色的皮肤又蒙着薄薄的汗，平添了性感。  
“不舒服吗？”斯莱德问，故意又拓进去一点。  
“嗯嗯……只是……”  
“只是很久没做了，”斯莱德笑，达米安瞪他一眼，翻翻眼睛。斯莱德使蛮力插进去，紧贴的通道被暴力占满，达米安的屁股被完全操开。他哭叫两声，盯着他们的结合处，似乎好奇自己是怎么整根吞没对方。斯莱德捏着他小小的腰肢，把他套在阴茎上一般抽送。  
“嗯嗯……哈啊……”  
达米安被插得摇摇晃晃，声音出了嗓子便颤了音，手掌小狗一般向内蜷缩。看起来自然是可怜，斯莱德想，也许确实也挺可怜的，毕竟，几乎是自己提出的性交易，而且也似乎不容拒绝。韦恩家要是哪天禁止他上属地也不奇怪了。  
斯莱德俯身去吻了吻他，倒被他敷衍了。因为不舒服。下面干干涩涩，他鲜有乐趣可言。斯莱德抬头，正看到那高高的大丹狗，歪脑袋看着他俩。当然，主要是他这个陌生人。猫早就吓跑了。  
它走过来，低下头呜呜地嗅他的主人。它的主人正不舒服地擦眼泪，它就舔掉。  
“嗯……你、你过来干嘛，走开，傻狗。”  
达米安一边说，一边却摸它的脑袋，吻吻他的尖嘴。斯莱德不太高兴地发狠劲拱了拱，“啊啊…！你轻点！”  
大丹狗嘴皮撩起，已经鼓出咕噜噜的怒音。  
“让他小声点哦，别引来别人。”  
他相信，他俩交欢的影子连窗外都看得到。  
“哼，看到名声已经很臭的狩魔猎人，强奸一个小男孩。”  
“而我会证明你就是那个老巫医。”  
达米安噘嘴，亮晶晶的嘴唇。他安抚起黑狗，用对小孩子的话嘟囔着。黑狗被压着嘴，不再叫唤。  
达米安脸红通通的，颤巍巍地嘤咛一阵后，先一步射了，淡白色的粘液挂在他棕色的光滑的肚皮上。他警觉地看向斯莱德，谨防该死的狩魔猎人有任何一句嘲笑。  
“我还以为你没……”“闭嘴！！蠢狩魔猎人！！”  
而斯莱德，感到尾椎骨渐渐吃紧……

【射在里面】👈🏻  
【射在外面】

“不、不许射在里面！”达米安感觉出有不对劲。  
“为什么那么讲究？”  
斯莱德笑了笑，执意地抓住达米安的腰防止他逃跑，在他身体里完全地缴械。达米安捶打他的胸口，小脚乱踢，但斯莱德的阴茎卡得很紧，丝毫不会被他殴打出去。  
“很难处理啊！你这白痴！”  
“你太傲慢了，小精灵，这是唯一治你的办法。”  
“我只有四分之一的精灵血统！”  
斯莱德抽出阳具，那里已经焉答答的，从达米安的屁股眼里连了条粘丝。达米安赌气地坐起来，他的狗嗅他，甚至伸舌头舔了他脏脏的肚皮。他皱着眉头把狗脑袋推开。  
“你把我全身弄得脏兮兮的。”  
“第一次做爱吗？”  
“哼。狩魔猎人都像你这样不爱干净，臭烘烘的吗？”  
狩魔猎人忍住了要把屌塞他嘴里舔净的冲动。  
“附近有池塘么？”  
“有，也有妖怪。”达米安吐吐舌头。  
“我保护你。”  
说罢，斯莱德吻吻他的额头。

隔天

“这笔钱就算付清了吧？”  
“付清？那100克朗总要给吧？”  
“你真是个财迷，斯莱德！……下次遇见你再分期付款，不好么？”  
“……当然，甚至比我想的还要好。”

更新人物档案-「达米安·奥古，或韦恩」

END


	3. Rookie idol Damichan has exhibitionism problem!

未完待续。未完待续。未完待续。未完待续。


	4. Guest from the cosmos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑山羊的子嗣Damian与杀手slade。

黑山羊幼崽化为人形（相当于魅魔，因为莎布尼古拉斯是生殖之神）与末路杀手同居。  
但是Slade由于有自愈因子，根本没法做到精神破坏。所以只好一直同居了～黑山羊后裔的达米，今天也在努力让叔叔san值降低（性欲值上升）


	5. 人妻dami婴儿play

“回来了。”  
斯莱德打开安全屋的门，神情带着疲惫。他的手臂上有一道新鲜的划痕，现在正在愈合，对他来说，即便残肢可以再续，生长的痛痒仍不可避免。  
达米安，穿着淡粉色的围裙（拒绝粉色，拒绝猫咪卡通图片，然后斯莱德就故意买了两者皆有的围裙），有些气鼓鼓的样子。  
“太晚了！”  
“对不起，”斯莱德诚恳道，“出了点意外。”  
“哼。我以为你已经死了。”  
“什么味道？”一股神秘的糊味，从厨房那边传来。自从达米安生宝宝，他就换了一个不那么寒碜的屋子。那当然，从前是两个男人一同住，丝毫不在乎居住质量。尽快报废才是最重要的。  
“我、我试着做派……”  
“嗯哼？给我的吗？谢谢我可爱的太太。”“谁说是给你做的啊！自恋狂！”  
但是从这个味来判断。  
“做坏了吧。”  
“唔！只是没控制好时间！下次、下次，一定会做出来好吃得你求饶！”  
斯莱德把他抱起来，用胡子拉碴的脸蹭了蹭他柔嫩的脸，扎得他不高兴地扭动起来。  
“孩子睡了吗？”  
“当然。否则呢，等你回来吗？”  
达米安想必是一边抱着孩子，一边着急地念着母亲们的咒语：乖乖，不哭啊什么的。其实孩子根本听不懂就是了。老实说，暴脾气达米安并不适合带孩子，但他很快就习惯了，毕竟那还是个什么也理解不了的小肉球。  
“唔……”  
斯莱德把头埋进达米安平坦的胸前。Omega的二次发育，也只能膨出两块小小的乳，犹如女性发育最初期的最初期。达米安黑色的无袖毛衣下，散发出淡淡奶味，体味。  
“恶心死啦，干嘛？”  
“Hmmm……”  
斯莱德鼻尖撩开腋下的袖口，很快找到了达米安粉色的乳头。因为喂奶，上面有被狠嘬过的痕迹。  
“呀！呜呜……变态……！”  
斯莱德充满爱怜地含住它，轻轻地舔弄，达米安很快就出奶了——身子很小，奶水倒特别旺盛。  
“……白天非要塞给我人奶热咖啡的人是谁？”  
“那是因为多出来没有用！而且那可是初乳……”  
斯莱德把他抱到沙发上坐下，一面继续地吮吸着。达米安一下一下地顺着他的头发，知道他也许只是太累了。  
“斯莱德乖宝宝。”  
“……”  
斯莱德没反驳。  
“喝完奶奶好睡觉哦。”说是这么说，达米安脸上笑的却很阴险，嘲讽之意溢于言表。管他的吧。这小恶魔生几个崽子都改不了性。  
接下来，达米安无言地抚慰他的老男人。他也很需要这样独处的时间。一时间，感觉只有胸上的痛痒是流动着的。  
斯莱德终于放开他的小胸脯，一边手上揉捏着，一边露出狡猾的笑容，那种磁性低沉的声音，总让达米安无法抵挡——  
“那么，妈妈能给我读睡前故事吗？”

“水热好啦！斯莱德！”  
所以，为什么要边洗澡边读睡前故事啊！  
确认过孩子安睡后，斯莱德大咧咧地走进来，解开裤子，达米安不知为何侧身回避了一下。啊，已经同居这么久了，仍然羞于看到对方的私处吗？造宝宝可也有它的功劳哦。这样想着，斯莱德脱去衣物后，身子光光，猛的一下抱住个子较小的爱人。  
“妈妈要洗澡吗？”  
“今天不用了……噫！”  
斯莱德一个劲吻他的脖子，“陪我洗，好吗？今天真累啊，还差点断掉手脚呢……”  
正值蓬勃发育期的Omega达米安很快就招架不住，喷出情欲的热气团来。斯莱德的手伸进他的毛衣，在里面乱动，揪一下他的乳头，拱一拱他的咯吱窝。达米安感觉前胸湿起来了，大概又渗奶了，他讨厌男Omega代偿性的高激素水平……  
“知道了！快进去吧！”  
达米安一脱掉衣服，踩进水里，斯莱德便把他抱在身前，脑袋搭在他小小的肩窝。说实话，还蛮重的。达米安郁闷的翻开故事书，随便地找了一个。  
“唔，这是一个小兔子做窗户的故事……”  
斯莱德的手在水下摸索着，先是揉了揉他微肥的肚皮，随后往下，略过生殖腔，停在肛门口。  
“呃，请这位老宝宝不要对妈妈动手动脚……”  
斯莱德吻他的耳垂，“继续，妈妈。”  
“唔……”达米安心里大为不满，可恶，他绝对讨厌这家伙，“冬天到了，小兔子的胡萝卜房子很冷。”  
达米安的棒读颇为可爱。他老是气急败坏地说自己可爱不起来。  
“猫咪说，是因为你的胡萝卜房子没有窗户……诶！？”  
斯莱德糙糙的手指轻松扣进了达米安的肛门。这一下，达米安屁股上乏善可陈但总归是有的肌肉便紧张地局促起来。在热水的帮助下，肉体都像烫熟了一样，软了起来。斯莱德悠闲地指奸着，些微热水也被带进去。  
“好烫……”达米安几乎是求饶，他可不怎么在水里做爱过，也绝对不会是热水做爱的粉丝就是了。  
“小兔子要在哪里找窗户呢……”  
斯莱德舔舐起他脸上的水珠。达米安仍旧紧张的抱着他使坏的那只手臂，像那是梅杜萨的桅杆似的。  
“小妈咪……？”  
达米安委屈巴巴地又拿过童话书，手上的水已经打湿了纸页。  
“小兔子不知道上哪儿找窗户去……”  
斯莱德绕过他腋下，把他抱上来了一点，于是，达米安感觉那粗粗的Alpha阳具就立在他小屁股的门外了。  
达米安懊恼地看着水下折射的依然可观的庞然大物。讨厌水里sex……但是，的确已经整整一天没和斯莱德做爱了（？）。  
斯莱德恶意地用它打了打达米安的小生殖器。达米安生气起来，一个不留神，斯莱德已经把他的大肉棒塞进屁股里了。过程也许稍有阻力，所以斯莱德大手揽过他的脖子，一挺腰，全体着陆。  
“啊唔！！”  
达米安赶紧捂住嘴。再吵到小孩，他俩又得熬一个夜了。  
“哎呀，不小心溜到妈咪的肚子里去了。”  
游戏还要玩多久啊这个笨蛋！达米安一边捂着嘴，一边拼命吞下叫声。  
“妈咪的小肚子里很温暖呢……”  
说着，斯莱德在里面歪歪地戳了数下，达米安吃痛地掉了泪。  
“再给爸爸生一个宝宝吧，妈咪。”  
虽然如此，进的不是生殖腔。只是逢场作戏，斯莱德未必乐意他的小妻子再收一次罪。  
斯莱德开始抱着他，操作着他的大阳具一次次地塞进塞出达米安的屁股。甚至能在达米安尾椎骨处看到凸起之类的。达米安咬着嘴，堪堪抱住老男人的手臂，像海上的遇难船一般无助的摇曳。  
“还痛吗？”  
达米安抬起被水黏住的眼，摇头。温暖的水，随着他的活动而推开去，拥上来，温温柔柔的。而进进出出的水，也让下身变得更为刺激。每次和斯莱德做爱总是如此，不成熟的身体，首先要承受早熟的痛；然后，才是逐渐放光的甘美天堂。他爱这个男人，所以他能付出一切，甜蜜的痛苦，罢了。法律拦住的东西，他称之为懦弱。  
“要出来了哦，宝贝，全部接下吧。”  
一阵微弱的颤抖之后，斯莱德放开了力气，转而手贱地抹达米安的脸。达米安的胸部也因为性欲的膨胀，而流出丝线粗细的奶流。达米安一个翻身离开他，害羞地把身子沉到水里，只露出鼻子以上。斯莱德看了他半天，忽然爽朗地笑出来。达米安立刻抬起头，愤愤然：  
“笑什么啊？洗澡水废了，澡也没洗个名堂！都怪你！”  
达米安气呼呼的，扑到斯莱德毛茸茸的胸膛上，拉扯他的脸颊。  
“我觉得还不错……”斯莱德傻笑，“我可爱伴侣的爱的沐浴。”  
“花言巧语！”  
END


	6. 完美父母的早晨

完美爸妈的早晨

极度ooc，必须尽快吧作者送进ooc监狱里。性癖放出。  
上一篇生子授乳的后续。  
本文包括：  
口交，大量婴儿play。达米安是斯莱德的boywife，小Omega（低ABO世界），和斯莱德育有一子。  
Dead dove do not eat!!!

“斯莱德！起床！”  
斯莱德迷迷糊糊间听到这声音，一阵甜蜜的无奈涌上心头，他一卷被子，翻了个身，打算再次入梦。好吧，他的小妻子可是见招拆招，一般情况下，他会听到“咚”的一声，然后感觉身体中间因为压制而难以呼吸。  
“起床！起床！懒虫老头！”  
达米安像跳床的猫一样，坐在他胸口，或挂在他身上，毫不留情地摇晃他。  
“啧……”  
斯莱德仍不打算起床，战争远未停止。他又一个翻身，把小个子的达米安裹挟进被子里，然后隔着被子，抓住活蹦乱跳的他，看他近在咫尺的气急败坏的圆脸。  
“呜哇！”达米安果然在被子里乱抓起来，“你个老不正经的家伙……唔。”  
从被子里探出头后，迎面却是斯莱德，一手撑脸，一脸慵懒，睡眼朦胧地望着他。故意散发魅力的混蛋。脸皮薄薄的达米安脸红了。  
“哼哼，早上好，亲爱的。”  
“早上好，”达米安吐吐舌头，“都快中午了！快起来，你这个懒蛋。”  
斯莱德看了眼床头闹钟，“妈妈的时间已经是十二点了吗，爸爸这里还是九点呢”，达米安自律到恐怖的程度。  
“连小四月都比你勤快！”  
“明明是饿了要吃奶而已吧。”斯莱德依然油嘴滑舌，“说起来……妈妈已经喂过奶了吗？”  
“喂过了！”  
“是吗，可是我感觉还是挺饿的。”  
达米安冷漠脸嘟囔道：“你不是不喝了吗？说什么难喝……”  
“我可没那么说过……”斯莱德伸手滑向达米安的衣摆，然而被达米安一巴掌推开脸，“嗷！”  
“别想了，你已经失去了吸妈妈奶的机会。”  
达米安从被子里滑出来，继续气鼓鼓地催他起床。  
“装小孩也没有用了，你看看你，多大年纪了，没大没小的。”  
“我只是想你更爱我一点……”斯莱德迷迷糊糊的，抓过被子蒙头，仍不想起来，而声音听起来真有几分可怜。达米安有点担忧，斯莱德这退行状况越来越严重了，不会真要变成小婴儿了吧。  
“唔，”达米安揪着围裙，坐到床边，“你到底要干嘛？”  
“……亲一下。”  
嗯嗯……真讨厌。  
“好吧。”  
达米安俯身，和斯莱德交换了早安吻。  
“好恶心，”达米安说话一向不管不顾的，“下次你不漱口我就不亲了。”  
斯莱德又蒙上被子了。  
“不、不是恶心！只是有点……喂！”  
达米安像焦急的狗崽，扒拉斯莱德的被子，拐弯抹角地解释起来。他担心斯莱德真会因此不高兴。  
“真是的……还有什么要做的，快说！”  
斯莱德拉过他的手，往热乎乎的被子里带，“你摸摸看。”  
硬硬的，很烫。他把玩过无数次的斯莱德的阳具。这家伙，不会连晨勃都要自己解决了吧？虽然确定关系时就知道这家伙哪里都可以老，只有鸡巴是不会也不肯老的，现在还越来越得寸进尺了。  
“一大早就……”达米安脸红红的，瞪着他，“哼……”  
“一大早，因为看见可爱称职的妈妈而更加消灭不了性欲呢。帮我处理一下，好吗？”  
达米安噘着嘴，明显被话打动了。习惯被压抑批评的达米安，对夸奖难以想象地无法抵抗。  
“妈咪……”  
“用手还是用嘴。”达米安看起来接受了命运。  
还可以用嘴么！但斯莱德平静地回答，“嘴。”  
“老色鬼……你迟早要遭报应的。”  
达米安钻进被子里。斯莱德半掀开被子，满意地看到他趴在自己勃起的胯部，做了个鬼脸，然后拉下裤子拿出阴茎准备口交。不过，放进嘴之前，他皱了皱鼻子，然后整张脸绿了一下。  
“怎么啦。”  
“你好臭！”达米安撇撇嘴，“……反正是随便吸吸，勉强原谅你。”  
说是这么说，达米安却非常认真。他吻了吻暗红的龟头（这是他的习惯之一），乖巧地蜷着手指，握住阴茎往嘴里塞，把脸颊都鼓出一个包来。达米安已经能很娴熟地伺候斯莱德，小虎牙收得整齐，温润软糯的舌头与腔壁滑过，卷住。吸溜吸溜，达米安吸吮的声音有些大。斯莱德看着他调皮地咬着一点包皮，露出一两颗牙齿来，就像小猫儿叼肉肠一样无辜。达米安努力让小嘴容下爱人的生殖器，但仍然有很一部分是做不到的——就算深喉，难受得皱鼻子皱眼，眼泪兮兮。达米安熟练地撸动根部的皮，还有皱巴巴的阴囊。  
他一面努力地望着斯莱德，含糊不清地说了两声，斯莱德猜那是“怎么样”“舒服吗”。他一直很在乎夸奖。  
“很好，你特别棒，亲爱的。”  
达米安高兴得脸红。  
“哼哼，毕竟是独家服务……”他吮了吮斯莱德，又开始吸溜吸溜地服务了。  
最后斯莱德射在他脸上了。达米安因此不高兴。  
“不是说好要提醒我吗？你吸我的时候我也会提醒你啊。”  
“我以为你已经够熟练了嘛……”  
“恶心死了……呜呜……”精液像炼乳一样挂在达米安的嘴边。  
“吞下去。”  
“什么？不要。”  
“吞下去……妈妈。”  
跟妈妈完全没关系吧！但是，达米安还是听话地舔掉了。吃完脸色有些不好，还很是委屈。一切愿望得到满足的斯莱德，把达米安抱进怀里，香甜地接吻起来。  
一大早就这么黏人……在猫猫捂嘴一般的反抗后，达米安又被人抱在怀里吸了奶。

俗话说，江山易改，本性难移。除了这些色情癖好，斯莱德很有做懒汉父亲的趋势，而作为妈妈（两种意义上）的达米安不会坐视不管。  
（咕了）


	7. 地獄でなぜ悪い

在连续跋涉数小时后，达米安终于坐上了顺风车。一开始，他没指望那福特小皮卡能停下来。但它就是停了，车主是个胡子拉碴的大叔，茶色的油腻腻的卷毛，脏兮兮的白背心，破了洞的工装裤。但他有车。这个世道，有车就是富人。

“嗨，小宝贝，上哪里去？”

“港口。”

“去那儿？我听说那儿刚发生了二次感染哦。”

“……无所谓，我父亲在那里的军舰上，我一定要去看他。”

他坐到副驾驶上，把口袋拉到身前放着。那里面装着他的所有身家：一些药（在如今十分昂贵），一把手枪和一些子弹。还有一瓶水，一些干粮。达米安素来养尊处优，即便乱世，也会把自己打理得尽量干净——除了他的脚。他穿过了太多的地方，途中又几次下雨，因此他脚踝之下都有泥污的花纹。

达米安很感激这个司机，虽然他看起来，即便是以世界末日的仪表要求来看也过于邋遢。隔着手刹都能闻到一股机油，与汗酸的味道。他换了个姿势，叮铃一声，踢到了脚下的酒瓶。这辆车的卫生也堪忧，到处是烟头，酒瓶子，还有尿味。算了，达米安告诉自己，他要学会融入。为了见到布鲁斯，一切都是值得的。

此外，他总觉得有哪里很奇怪。就像脑门被人拿枪远远地锁定一般。

司机大叔看了他一眼，吹了个口哨，“你多少岁了，宝贝？”

达米安对这称呼有些防备。但那也许只是一种习惯，对吗？

“……不关你的事吧，大叔。”

“嘿，我是你的恩人，对不对？”

“嘁。上周刚过十三岁啦。”

“真的？你看上去只有十一二岁。我在你这个年纪，可比你高多了。”

达米安哼了一声。不知你是不是也比我宽多了。他坏心眼地想，既然这个男人腰围的肥肉连工装裤都要装不下。

之后他们又聊了一会。达米安知道了男人是个修车工，没有结婚，四十了。该死，为什么这个男人要告诉他这么多个人信息？达米安很有些困扰。那男人还时不时看他一眼，似乎是为了确认他的状态，你知道，他总是噘着嘴，让人好奇是否在发小孩子脾气。 

路开了一半，男人说他要放水。达米安对这粗野的说法皱皱鼻子，但也同意是该休息一下。

他和别的男孩不一样。他不喜欢和同性一起上厕所，因此特意避开了男人，去了树林远一点的地方。

那种诡异的感觉又开始了。这一次，达米安顺着那种发毛的体感，忽然回头看，一棵树后黑影一闪。但当达米安拉上短裤，拿着手枪绕过树干时，那里又什么都没有。

真奇怪。

“这附近好像还有活人，”他上了车，有些郁闷。因为，至少，他的臀部被人看到了。

“哼？”男人又在抽烟，“我没有看到。”

“唔，注意一下路上有没有陷阱吧，大叔。”

男人笑了一下，忽然凑过来，笑嘴露出泛黄的、长了结石的牙齿，声音低沉，“你真体贴，宝贝。”

达米安奇怪地看着男人，对渐近的距离不适，“哈？我只是不想让自己也跟着被杀掉。”

“随便你怎么说，”男人嘿嘿笑着，令少年不爽。

晚饭时，他们随便在一个小池塘边搭了个篝火。吃了些东西，他去远些的地方洗了洗身体，还湿着就套上衣服，让布料紧巴巴地贴在身上。没必要太讲究，只要烤一会儿就能干了。

男人喝了酒。味道很熏人，连他聊天时的声音都歪歪扭扭起来。醉眼十分不舒服地定在达米安身上。

达米安乖乖地把后排座让给车主。他可以在崎岖不平的前排睡下，作为客人。男人却说后排很宽，“你要是觉得前面不舒服，随时可以到这边来。”

“不，没有不舒服，”达米安斩钉截铁道，又回头看一眼，“再说，哪里宽啦大叔，你往那儿一坐，谁还有空间？”

男人倒不介意，哈哈大笑，拍了拍肚皮，把一张脏兮兮的毯子丢给达米安。好吧，总聊胜于无。他们关了灯，达米安缩在驾驶座上，在毯子上发酵的番茄酱味儿中，隐约想起了父亲的身影。明天……明天他就能在军舰上和父亲相遇了。那是一个大部分都是有钱人，军方的船，分明没满员，也不让平民再上了。但他一定可以，他的爸爸等着他…………

深夜，达米安因为压迫感醒来。与压力一通到来的，还有下身撕裂的痛感。

“唔……好痛……”

他喃喃地，睁开眼，发现男人的脸就在他上方，像狗一样喘气。下半身……下半身又涨又痛，被塞着东西。

是男人的阴茎——粗大可怕的，凸着青筋的，毛发乱作一团。做爱的味道如此难闻，达米安闻到酒味，食物味道，还有发酸的汗臭味。

达米安惊恐地挣扎起来，“你、你在干什么，放开我！”但男人的大肚子只是死死地压着他，两手又都被男人握住腕子，已麻木了一段时间了。

“干什么？”男人醉醺醺地笑了，低下头要亲达米安，被少年一扭头躲开，但还是被追上了，很难闻，接吻的时候舌头伸进来，把属于另一人的唾液涂得满口腔都是，达米安几乎呕吐，“干你，小可爱。真没想到，你下面还有一个个洞，像小妹妹一样，嘿嘿，”他吸了一口达米安的脸，像吸吮果冻，而后者已经崩溃地哭起来，手无助地推打他。

他手伸向大腿上的绑带，但那里已经空了。男人冷笑一声，“你以为我会把它留在那儿？”

“你这混蛋……唔嗯！”男人插得尤其地凶狠，猛烈，达米安眼泪一飚，感到自己下身又撕开了一点，“嘶……嗯……”

“乖哦，”男人又吻了他一口，“你是处女，所以会痛一些啦。但是别担心，爸爸会照顾你……其实爸爸也是第一次哦，所以我们是两情相悦……”

达米安错愕地看着男人。三四十岁的处男肥胖症，满口妄想，精神错乱，绝对是精神错乱。他开始拼命扭动，踢打，像不想被抱住的小狗儿。

“放开我！滚开！肮脏的家伙……”

达米安刚从又一次黏答答的强吻中解脱出来。他真的很难过。他都没有和人亲吻过，虽然，初吻是个可笑的人造概念。

男人只是笑着，按住他的胸脯——他的短袖被拉得很高，露出粉色的还没太发育的乳头：

“你再乱动，爸爸就要揍你了。”

达米安一点都没听进去。他只是挣扎，骂着“你才不是我爸爸”，“你这个肮脏恶心的妄想症猪头”。砰。达米安听到自己脸上结结实实的一声，他被一拳打歪了方向。然后又是一拳。鼻子里一行热乎乎的液体流下来，他不敢张嘴了，知道那是血。幸好鼻子不太疼，还不至于断了鼻梁。

“不叫了？很好，那就是出言不逊的下场。”

男人不是很在意他的心情。只是想让他闭嘴。

他老实了几分钟，手被男人拽着，五指交叉，像真的两情相悦，这种无耻的指法，让他无法逃脱。达米安轻轻喘着气，下面的疼痛从来没消失过，不完全发育的阴道又窄又短，虽然对侵犯者而言，是紧实，是容易顶到子宫口，但实际上，他根本没有子宫（幸好）。达米安只希望快点结束。男人撞击得很快，力度大时，能把他脑袋撞门上。又是很疼。

达米安不知道他为什么要醒。还不如睡一觉，醒来发现两腿间疼，看一看，全是恶心的白浆。男人是怎样趁着他入睡，爬到前面来褪掉他的短裤的？

“你为…为什么要这样对我？”达米安用红红的眼睛盯着男人，吸了吸鼻子，“我…我什么都没做错。我还给你做饭。”

“噢，正因为你做了饭，我才知道你喜欢我，”男人的大肚皮压着他，屁股似乎无止境地耸动。达米安咬牙，发出懊恼的声音：

“那是因为我要报答你！你让我搭车！天啊，你到底在想什么？！”

“所以，这也是报答。”

“这不是！”达米安又管不住眼泪，“我不想被这样……”

“嘿嘿，”男人咬了一口他的脸颊，痛得他叫了一声，“你会喜欢起来的……”

“求你了，只是……快点做完。”

男人最终，突然死扣住他的腰（他的所有爱抚都很粗野，让达米安感觉自己遍体鳞伤），阴茎往里面深深一冲，径直到了不发育的底部，让他里面疼得要命。他射在了里面。无所谓，他反正不能怀孕。男人像大山一样倒下来，搂他更紧，哼哼着，达米安的细腿在空中乱蹬，也没办法让自己起来。

“起来，放开我！”

“噢，忘了说，我打算把你抱到早上。你太可爱了，宝贝，对，就算是现在这张皱鼻子皱脸的样子，”男人又在他的小洞里钻了钻，“你可真暖和，啊，比一个人睡好多了。”

体温高，那是因为他是小孩子。达米安无法接受被侵犯了还要做阴茎存储器的命运。他又动了动，突然明白自己应该来软的，骗这个，原本就很有妄想症的男人。

“喂，大叔……我，我想尿尿。”

“哦哦，想尿到爸爸嘴里吗？”

达米安惊恐地看着他，“不、不想！我要出去尿！”

“你想从爸爸身边逃跑吧？”

“没有，”达米安慌张道，“你可以看着我……”

男人似乎很乐意。想了想，就爬起来了。达米安终于长出一口气，试图把自己撑起来，因为手已经麻木，差点儿就没撑起来。

他看了看自己双腿之间。那里似乎还没缓过来，张着可怜巴巴的小口。白色的浓浆，混着一些血——失去处女的，或者撕裂伤所致的。还是疼。

再过一秒，他就换了眼神。他盯着男人转过去的背影，恨恨地，从座位下拿回了小刀。他要宰了这肥头大耳的蠢货……

“下地狱吧……！”

他反握刀把，扑过去。

但是……

男人尖叫一声，躲开了他的第一击，仅仅背部划伤了一些。第二击甚至没能刺出去，因为男人握住了他的手腕，力度很大，达米安逐渐无法忍受。他看着这男人，完全变了脸，从方才的还有些嬉皮笑脸，变成……

达米安慌张了。他好像按到了不该按的按钮。

“我给过你机会。我以为你能好好听话。小婊子，”男人捏着他手腕，越来越使力，仿佛那只是根塑料棒，“你觉得我是吃软不吃硬，那么，你是只能来硬的，半点软的都给不得。”

达米安狂怒道，“像你对我好过一样！放手……！啊，啊啊啊——”

咔嚓。刀落地了。五根手指在空中颤抖。达米安难以置信地看着那手腕，眼泪扑簌簌掉下，疼痛到了一个极点。

“哇——”

他大哭起来。男人暴躁地甩开他的手，患处又不受控制地摔在哪个地方，痛得他要跳起来。侵犯者显然出离愤怒，又把达米安翻过去，肚皮着地，然后压上去，手蛮横地掐住他的脖子。

“闭嘴，你这小贱货，吵死了。”

达米安从哭转为咳嗽。

“我本想好好对你，如果你能听话做我的小妻子……但是你根本不值得一丁点善意！”达米安惊恐地发现，男人滚烫的阴茎又停在他身后，“接下来我做什么，都是你自找的。”

“不……不要再来一次了！”

男人顿了顿，哈哈大笑，“不，小荡妇，我不走老路了。我要试试你这边。”

达米安愣了愣，意识到大事不好。

“不要！”他挣扎起来，但于事无补，只是让屁股在男人的阴茎前端扫了扫，“求求你！进不去的！”

“当然可以，”男人一把卡住他的脖子，“现在闭嘴。这是惩罚。”

达米安脸贴在皮质座位上，绝望透顶。他不指望男人使用任何润滑物，而那将意味着撕裂、破碎。该死，他没准会因此而死。

男人吐了一口唾沫在他屁股上，然后抹着手指到了肛门口。即便手指也很难进去。就着唾沫，他也只是探进去一点，括约肌寸步不让。

“他妈的，你故意的吗？”男人恼怒地喊，啪一声拍在他的小屁股上，“你抵抗的越厉害，我就越让你好看，知道？”

“我没有动！它自己进不去……”

“啧，”男人似乎四周找了找东西，“我可不在你身上浪费珍贵的黄油，小婊子……好了，你只配用口水。”

他又就着那点唾沫，手指狠狠下力，终于进到了里面。达米安呜咽一声，随即咬紧嘴唇。被强行钻探十数下后，达米安感到手指离开了自己。

而那显然不是结束。

男人握着自己再度支楞起来的阴茎，停在那窄小的后门前。他的手闲不住地在达米安屁股上抚摸，像那是什么可以抛光的宝珠。

“你要好好吃掉爸爸的屌，听到了吗？”达米安颤抖着，令男人发笑，“哦，别害怕，小可怜，只要你听话，多点儿爱意，初体验还不至于太痛的……”

那男人分明就没有什么体验。达米安反而大声拒绝，再度挣扎起来。被肥硕身躯压住的细腿，尽力地用后跟踢男人，然而收效甚微。男人怒极，再次掐住他的脖子，另一只手狠狠地打上那袖珍的，饱受摧残的臀部。

“断一只手腕对你来说还不够，哈？要我把另一只也弄断么，还是，用你这把该死的小刀往背上扎几刀？我不怕的，小婊子。没有人会来救你，当然也没人会惩罚我！”达米安感觉大脑缺氧，越来越厉害，世界接近纯白，“再反抗，我他妈不光会操烂你的屁股，我还要把你捅的半死，丢路边喂丧尸。他妈的，丧尸爱死你这种浑身男人臭的破烂儿了……”

那就杀了我。虽然想这么说，但是很想活着遇到布鲁斯，所以他只是含下要说的狂言，调整了一下身体的位置，直接把屁股往那根阳具上送。男人这才一把丢开手，但没忘扇他一耳光，“臭小子。”

达米安起不来。他完全被压在下面，乳头、肚皮、难以被唤起的小鸟都贴在车座上。痛苦开始了。男人把阴茎顶在那里，用力，用力，前面传来孩子的啜泣与朦胧的吃痛声，皱紧的肌肉被强行打散了，终于容许男人整根没入，但是不甘，所以紧得像机械，毫无温存的弹性。男人再抽出来时，阴茎上缠着些血。他停在那里，不是为了让达米安习惯，只是让自己不要像拿阴茎凿墙一样艰苦。

“放松！他妈的，我说过了，让你放松、放松、放松！”他暴躁地又在那小屁股上扇了几下——那里早就红了——又像虐待型父母那样，拧起达米安脸上的软肉，“你在干什么？听不懂人话吗？”

达米安已经不发一语。他只是沉默，任男人施加暴行，在实在无法忍受时哭叫两声，比如几乎拧了一转的揪捏，过于激烈地抽送。但很快，抽送成为平常，仿佛他是一个容器。细碎的暴力时有发生，比如抽打（后来他甚至换成了皮带），啃咬……

“接吻……该死的，情愿点！”他拍了拍达米安的脸颊，后者才只好伸出舌头。他几乎没做过这么露骨的吻，遑论对一个强奸者主动。

“天，你屁股太紧了，小骚货，比你的小pussy还……紧，操，”男人压下来，加快了抽插，肉体拍打的声音细密地充斥了车厢，整个车骨架都在晃，“要不是你刚刚那么不听话，我倒想每天在你屁股里来上一发。至于前面，那只是你用来怀我的宝宝的地方。只要我扣下孩子，你愚蠢的母亲本性便会让你离不开我……”

达米安并不回答，只是呜咽。他才懒得参与男人的妄想，也懒得去理解这话的含义，他感觉自己就是条在被强制交配的狗。

布鲁斯……父亲……

他有些晕眩，浑身的疼痛都开始减轻。

只要忍过去……

又是几下加速的冲撞——达米安确信他的肛门早就被刺破了——男人狠狠地抓住他的腰，在后面射了，再丢开他。男孩护着折断的手腕，滚了半圈，侧躺着，汗水布满了全身，粘住头发。精液和血在下身汩汩流出，他脏死了，但必须要忍耐。他的脸也一定十分难看，鲜血，红肿，淤青。他的身体，各种难以启齿的如乳头一圈的牙印儿，背上的血痕，等等。

达米安希望男人给他几天休息时间。或者勉强使用他前面，那里只是有点处女的撕裂伤而已。然后，他就可以找机会在港口附近跳车。

他听到窸窸窣窣的声音，便坐起来，惊讶地发现，男人在翻他的小包。

“你……你在干什么，”达米安仍然虚弱，“把东西还给我！”

他扑过去，却只是倒在男人汗酸味的胸口。男人举高了手，那是药。

不，只有那个不能被拿走。

不顾身体状况，达米安尽力地要夺回物品。男人冷笑一声，一脚踢翻他，然后踩在他胸口，让他难以呼吸。

“怎么了，不就是一点药么，送给我怎么了？”

“还给我……！你根本不用抢！只要你生病了，我自然会给你用，白痴！”

“哇呜，现在谁才是白痴？”男人笑了笑，“你觉得我会留着你吗，小荡货？”

达米安愣愣地，收回了手臂。他只是没想通。男人不是要收他做性奴隶吗？

“在你至今都学不会听话的情况下？不，亲爱的，你本来可以被我疼爱，但你就是学不会。我可不想再自找麻烦，你得下车。”

“什么……不！”达米安知道他的状况根本不可能到达目的地，他需要休养，需要药，需要充足的食物，“拜托你，我要去见我父亲！”

“父子重聚？唉，又一个丢下你的理由。”

“不，你不能……”达米安毫不掩饰地哭起来，抱上男人的双手，“你不能这样……”

“事实上，我可以。还有，我爱死你这张求饶的脸了，操你半天没把你操服帖，一提到爹地倒是开始了。”

“我求……”

话还没说完，他就被一股足以脑震荡的耳光打翻了。牙齿深深嵌了一次内壁，顿时血从嘴角流出。

“我说过了，小鬼。”他恍然看到男人的脸，“我要让你变成一堆破烂。”

这仍然不是结尾。

斯莱德没有目的。他的道奇像一匹老马，鸣叫着，感觉快散架了，却还是稳稳载着他。他听说不远处会有一个监狱，那里因为良好的武装与高压电网，挺住了第一波尸潮。

虽然，只是传说。

“走吧，姑娘，是死是活，都得去试试。”

他对副驾驶座的德牧说。德牧望着他，歪歪头。

窗户半开着，外面开始下雨。“姑娘”（他们相遇在一个乡村，当地最美的景色是一幢维多利亚领主式的庄园；多亏斯莱德贫乏的起名力，这条公狗被庄严地命名为姑娘）把半个鼻子探出去，有些兴奋。

忽然，他开始大叫，站起来，把整个脑袋都伸出去了。

“嘿，危险，”斯莱德伸手把他拖回来，他又探出去，“你这样很不专业。”

姑娘回头叫了两声，出于反驳，出于焦急，谁知道。

“好吧，”斯莱德停了车，发现狗在往车后方望，“你说后面？可别给我找些丧尸来，我现在不需要。”

他眯起眼睛，从后视镜看到地上蜷缩的一团东西。

“好吧，你先下车。”

狗不会被丧尸啃咬，也不会感染。虽然保不定会发生变异。

德牧撒腿就往后方跑了。

斯莱德迟疑了一会儿，也下了车。地上因为雨，十分泥泞。

“是个尸体，”斯莱德说，对着地上那被布料盖住的肉体，个子很小，还是孩子，令他有些伤心，“哦？你说不是？”

德牧绕着“尸体”转圈，喉咙像在呜咽，不时抬起头对他哀叫。

“你还从来没这么有感情过，”斯莱德笑了笑，走过去，蹲下，掀开布料，发现那下面是个赤身裸体的少年，褐色的身体有许多外伤，然而，扔在呼吸。

他伸手碰了碰，被那温度烫了回来。

“该死，现在还在下雨。”

斯莱德迟疑地，一面被“姑娘”催促不停。这是独善其身的年代。带上一个一无所有，一身伤病的小孩更是没有任何收益。

但是……

“好吧，别着急了，我会带走他。”

德牧欢快地叫了一声，水汪汪的眼睛一低，甚至开始舔男孩儿的脸颊。那上面很多血。

斯莱德抱起男孩，朝他的道奇走去。他在心里说，我不一定救得活你，如果有必要，我会把你踢出去。但是，他不是擅长对小孩发狠的人。连说狠话都不太做得到。

“……我不知道你经历了什么。总之，活下来吧，小鬼。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 德牧是ACE。


End file.
